Stone skipping
by TheOceanspray99
Summary: Zatanna and Kaldur skip stones together, and end up with something more. Rated T for make out scenes. One shot Kaltanna stuff!


**Stone skipping**

**A/N: Written out of boredom, so don't expect much. But I do adore this couple VERY much! **

_**Plip!**_

_**Plip!**_

Tossing stones off the dock was one of Kaldur's favourite activities.

_**Plip!**_

_**Plip!**_

For some reason, he liked the sound of stones hitting the water.

_**Plip!**_

_**Plip!**_

Sometimes, when he was bored, Kaldur would just escape the cave, or wherever he was, grab a handful of stones, and spend hours, and hours, just tossing them in the water.

_**Plip!**_

_**Plip!**_

Kaldur was out of stones now; he strolled off the dock and down to the sandy beach. His large hands searched around the ground for some acceptable stones. One of them fell out of grasp and rolled down the sandy shore. He chased it down.

The stone rolled up against a dock-leg, he was finally able to pick it up.

"Bored much?" a familiar voice asked.

Kaldur looked up at the top of the dock, "Zatanna."

The petite magician smiled, "Hey Kaldur. What's up?"

"I am just throwing stones into the water," the Atlantean explained. "It calms me. It is a personal mind thing."

"Can I try?" she asked with a smile.

Kaldur nodded, a bit nervously one might add, "Sure. Grab some stones."

Zatanna hopped off the pier to join him, "Super."

_**(A little while later….) **_

_**Plip!**_

_**Plip!**_

"This is fun!" Zatanna exclaimed as she tossed a rock over-hand style.

_**Plip!**_

_**Plip!**_

"You're good at this," Kaldur complimented. He lugged a rather large, fist-sized rock into the harbor.

_**SPLOOSH!**_

"Good one," Zatanna said. "But watch this." She firmly grasped a smooth, flat, perfect looking stone in her hands. Just like Robin, she threw it fore-hand Frisbee style swiftly into the air.

_**Skimp!**_

_**Skimp!  
Skimp! **_

_**Skimp!  
Skimp! **_

"Wow," Kaldur said impressively. "It skipped 5 times, that is amazing."

"Thank you Kaldur," Zatanna expressed thankfully. "That's sweet."

"But you do know that the point is not the skip them, just to simply throw them, right?" he wittily informed her.

"Whatever," the magician replied nonchalantly. "Besides, it's more fun to skip. You should give it a try."

Kaldur shook his head, "No thank you Zatanna. It is not my thing."

_**Plip!**_

"Give it a try then," Zatanna suggested.

Again, Kaldur shook his head, "No thank you. I pretty sure I wouldn't be good at it at all."

"Well, you don't know if you don't try," Zatanna motivated. She offered him a smooth stone, "Come on, just one shot."

Kaldur was pretty persistent, "Nope."

"Please? Just for me?" The magician pleaded.

The persistence was strong with this Atlantean, "Not a chance."

Zatanna flashed her beautiful, Caribbean-colored eyes, "Please? Just this once, Kaldur, and I will never ask you about it again."

Kaldur's persistency wasn't as strong as he thought, Zatanna's was stronger. But his was probably weakened by her irresistible eyes.

He finally broke, "Fine. But just this once."

Zatanna's face lit up, "Yay!"

Kaldur accepted the stone that had been previously been offered to him. He approached the edge of the dock, "How do you do this again?"

"Throw it like a Frisbee," she explained.

"Got it." Kaldur decided to count down, "1…2…3…GO!" He flung the rock as far as he could.

_**Skimp!  
Skimp!**_

_**Skimp!**_

_**Skimp!**_

"Wow, 4 times on your first try," Zatanna announced. "That's good Kaldur. Good job." She instantly turned to the Atlantean and gave him a hug.

"Oh, thanks," Kaldur thanked, a little thrown off.

The hug broke away after 3 seconds. "What was that for?" Kaldur wondered, quite flustered to be honest.

"It was just for…." Zatanna started, but couldn't find a way to finish. "You know, succeeding at this." She was just as flustered as he was, in fact, the hug wasn't planned, it was a reflex.

"Okay then," Kaldur finished.

Their eyes stayed glued to one another for a few more seconds that they had to be. Silence followed as their pupils pretty much eye-fucked each other.

Thunder broke the silence.

_**Boom!**_

They snapped out of their love-struck trances.

_**Boom!**_

Clouds filled the sky as rain fell down onto Happy Harbor.

"Damn!"

"Shoot!"

Kaldur and Zatanna ran down the dock. The rain reached them faster than they thought, in seconds, the two teens were soaked.

"Over here," Kaldur jumped down onto the sandy ground, Zatanna followed. He led her down underneath the dock into the dry area.

"Wow, rain travels quickly," Zatanna expressed as she wringed out her already soaked hair.

"I'm used to getting soaked a lot," Kaldur stated as he sat down. "You know, the whole Atlantean thing."

Zatanna sat down beside him, "Yeah. Definetly. So tell me, why are you out here in the first place?"

"I'm just…." Kaldur couldn't find the words. "Stressed. I needed to get out for a while. For some reason, I have this odd feeling that I scare everyone I meet. It's like they avoid me, because I'm big, strong…. and devilishly handsome."

Zatanna laughed at that last note, "Well, I guess you do seem intimidating for those reasons. You are pretty big, tall, and handsome. But you don't scare me Kaldur."

Kaldur looked surprised, "I don't?"

She shook her head, "No. Not at all."

"But you sure scare me," Kaldur expressed.

"Really?" she wondered.

He nodded slowly, "Yes, you do."

Their voices remain silent for a few seconds; the only thing audible was the sound of rain hitting a wooden dock.

Their eyes flowed around aimlessly for a while. They soon found each other. Just like before, their eyes couldn't tear away from each other.

Zatanna's lips pursed, Kaldur briefly cleared his throat. Then, before they knew it, they kissed.

Kaldur leaned back onto the sand as Zatanna climbed onto him, straddling him as she went. He entwined his fingers in her long, dark, luscious hair. She let out a slight moan as she grasped his grey sweater and pushed his head into the sand.

Sand was everywhere, in their hair, clothes, and even their socks somehow. But that didn't matter, nothing did in fact; not even the fact that they were both soaked to the bone by that god forsaken' rain, or the possibility that kissing a younger girl would earn Kaldur some definite disapproval from the Justice League. The only thing that matter was the two of them together underneath that dock as the Happy Harbor rain fell around them.

_**Well... it's certainly getting hot in here. I don't write a lot of make out scenes, ok? So don't judge!**_

_**Disclaimer: TheOceanspray99 doesn't own. **_

3


End file.
